Sangre para un inmortal
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Terribles cosas pueden suceder cuando vas en contra de las leyes divinas. Cosas que, a la larga, las pagaras con tu sangre. Kyofu Fanfiction II de "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


_Sangre para un inmortal_

**Mi mundo, mi sangre.**

Que ridículo es cuando la confianza te arrastra hacia la muerte, y tú ciegamente la sigues, sin dudar por un momento, que será tu final. Aunque escuches como los murmullos de los muros de ladrillo te advierten sobre lo que hay al final del pasillo, de lo que muchos llaman vida, tú sigues aún, erguido hasta el final con el paso firme. Aunque, ignoras algo. Algo demasiado fundamental en todo el contexto de la palabra: No es fácil ir erguido con los dos ojos vendados, ciego, en un camino de clavos.

Aún ahora, con el cuerpo inmovilizado sobre el suelo de la habitación. Mi mente es libre; aún siento la sangre que hierve y hace arder mi cuerpo.

Cada tanto los observo caminar de un lado al otro, los veo por debajo de la puerta pesada de roca infernal. No hay ruido, todo es calmo.

Ellos me han encadenado aquí, hace algunos siglos. ¿Y sabes porque? Realmente es insignificante la respuesta a esa pregunta, debido a que, el miedo es algo insignificante para mí. Algo que no siento, y nunca he sentido; Pero siempre ha estado presente a mi alrededor.

Mi nombre es Broly, entidad que representa la sed de sangre de los saiyajines. Soy el poder que hace que los hombre luchen por su pueblo y su sangre; soy el viento de guerra que limpia el sudor de sus cuerpo heridos, y les avisa que la batalla ha sido ganada; Soy aquel al que las mujeres recitan cánticos para mantener a sus hijos a salvo; Y por supuesto, soy aquella entidad que destruirá aquel que este contra mí.

Y contra mis hijos saiyajines. Porque soy su dios de la guerra, y la fuerza sobre todas las cosas.

Y por ello me hallo aquí, en lo más profundo del infierno. Sumido en un tétrico sueño, que los cánticos oscuros resuenan entre las paredes y me traen paz. Y aunque la paz fuera efímera, cuando piso la tierra infértil. Ahora me acompaña en mi descanso.

Pero algo ocurrió, ¿y sabes qué es?, es el pecado carnal convertido en vida. El código saiyajin afirma que jamás. Nunca. Se podrá cruzar la sangre real con la sangre de aquellos seres indignos. ¿Y qué ha pasado?, el Rey Vegeta, en sus andadas comunes y sucias, además de defraudar las almas de los guerreros caídos; me ha defraudado a mí.

Ha engendrado a un semi-saiyajin. No aspirará al trono, tampoco debería aspirar a la vida. De ahí viene el dilema que me produce repulsión y hace que la sangre se me enfrié por el odio que renace dentro de mí, una frustración incontrolable al darme cuenta que, el enviado divino que se le otorgó el poder para gobernar y dirigir una raza guerrera, no sea más que un simple bastardo que deshonro el linaje. Un impuro; Un infiel.

¿A quién debo hacer sufrir? ¿Al híbrido o al rey? Mejor aún…

Moví mis manos, haciendo que las cadenas gruesas rasparan el suelo de la habitación, dejando rayones profundos y trozos de piedra en el aire. Las moví en círculos y conjure a la Diosa de los dones, le hice daño, evitando que llegara a él joven príncipe. Él no tendría ningún don, ni el de la guerra, ni el de la inteligencia. Sera un joven inocente, amigable, y será fuerte; Cordial y sociable. Cualidades peligrosas si su corazón se oscurece.

Sera tu perdición, rey Vegeta. El hijo no pagara por los pecados del padre. Tu tendrás que pagar el precio de tus actos, canalla, deberás de enfrentar lo que tus actos carnales hicieron. Y me las pagarás, con cada una de tus gotas de sangre.

_[…]_

El rey de una raza guerrera observaba el cielo desde un ventanal, la habitación era oscura y cálida, poco iluminada. Brasas humeantes eran consumidas por el fuego hambriento e implacable. Era la única luz que alumbraba la habitación, y acompañaban en la lúgubre soledad del adulto.

Las nubes estaban oscuras, amenazaban con llover. Y el sol… hacía meses que no se asomaba— ¿Los dioses estarán enojados con nosotros? —Se preguntó el rey, cauteloso observaba detenidamente el exterior, imaginando miles de formas en las que los soldados de tercera clase habrían deshonrado a su dios— _Seguramente…_

Antes de que el rey pudiera preparar mentalmente el sacrificio en una forma sutil de pedirle _paz_ al Dios Broly, unos gritos graves y golpes fuertes en su puerta lo desconcertó— ¡Rey! ¡Alteza!, ¡Por favor majestad, atienda!

Se sobresaltó mirando hacia la puerta, el rastreador saiyajin no mostraba señal alguna de un peligro ajeno a su especie. Se acercó con prudencia abriéndola, observo desde el marco de la puerta a un hombre de clase media, alto y moreno, que se notaba aterrorizado.

Entre jadeos pronunció—Una mujer, una mujer ha llegado.

— ¿Qué clase de mujer? —Preguntó extrañado, apoyo su mano en el hombro del hombre— Respira y luego habla.

El agotado muchacho lo miro y asintió positivamente, con su mano en el pecho intentando regular su respiración, tomo otra bocanada de aire más calmado y continúo informándole la situación— Es una hembra, una mujer de las tierras áridas de Sharco. Viene por usted.

— ¿Sharco? —Repitió— Ese planeta está a varias galaxias de distancia de aquí. ¿Cómo…?

—No lo sabemos— Prosiguió rápidamente— Ella estaba muy preocupada, pero ha iniciado labor de parto.

—Espera, ¿¡Qué rayos estas diciendo!? —Rugió— ¡Tuvieron que haberme dicho apenas entró al castillo!

—Es lo que intentamos, pero todo paso tan rápido— Murmuro, el imponente rey se enfurecía segundo a segundo—; No nos dio tiempo a reaccionar.

—Cállate, cállate— ordenó, intentó volver a la habitación, pero la curiosidad lo carcomía— ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está?

—En la enfermería. En la sala de partos, señor— Él soldado lo vio irse rápidamente— ¡Apúrese o puede que no llegue a tiempo!

El rey se perdió entre los pasillos del castillo, llegando al ala de partos en la enfermería, vio una mujer de cuerpo púrpura y cabello negro. Sus ojos eran oscuros. Y su cuerpo estaba inerte y sin vida.

A su lado, había un pequeño bulto de tela, que se amamantaba con esmero de la reciente fallecida madre. Él bebe se aferra, de una manera instintiva a la vida.

—Oye… —El rey se acercó incómodo y curioso— Cachorro… ¿eso es una cola?

Lo miro más de cerca, y lo levanto entre sus brazos. El pequeño le devolvió la mirada. No era un saiyajin puro, pero era uno. Por sus venas corría la sangre real, pues era un reflejo nebuloso de él. Miró a la madre, lucía agotada y cansada; pudo reconocerla.

Recordó aquella vez, hace algún tiempo, cuando la vio por primera y última vez.

—Eres… eres mi hijo— murmuró viéndolo, el pequeño tomo entre sus manos su cola y comenzó a morderla mientras lloraba por el dolor— Oye… no, no hagas eso. ¿Eres tonto? Te he dicho que te detengas.

El niño lo miró, y comenzó a reír. Feliz, y complacido.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —Preguntó el rey, sintiendo la cola del pequeño enredarse en su brazo— bien… te quedaras con tu hermano mayor… no sé cómo explicarle esto a mi esposa.

Su pequeño interlocutor temblaba, y estornudo.

— ¡Ah, que te me enfermas! —gritó preocupado. Miró hacia ambos lados, buscando desesperadamente algo con que cubrirlo. Y lo encontró. Una sábana, húmeda, tibia—Listo… Emm… Necesitas un nombre. ¿Qué tal…_Tarble_? Suena, no muy bien, pero es interesante.

El cachorro se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, cubierto por la sabana. Él mayor frunció el ceño, enojado por la falta de respeto, pero relajo su rostro mirando al pequeño. Al fin y al cabo, no se parecía a su otro hijo, Vegeta. Él lo había rechazado siendo apenas un bebé. ¿Y qué hacer? ¿Pelear con un niño de cinco años para que lo ame? Si con el respeto mutuo que se tenían, era más que suficiente.

Con una sonrisa triunfante salió de allí, encaminado a la habitación de su esposa.

_[…]_

Tanteo con los dedos del cuero del sillón, algo frustrado e impaciente. Miraba al horizonte esperando que algo pasara, que su mendiga suerte cambiara, y aunque sabía que una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba. Permanecía en una total calma. Un rey no podía darse el lujo de entrar en pánico con un reino que esperaba sus órdenes y su empatía, aunque su corazón se estrujaba cada vez más, él pensaba que podría solucionarse solo a último momento. Prefería no interferir en el ritmo natural de los acontecimientos.

—Que estupidez… —Murmuro, tapándose con la mano izquierda el rostro, realmente estaba agotado de todo el escándalo que ya llevaba casi un año. Cada sacrificio les permitía disfrutar del fuerte sol durante un par de días, pero no era rentable; la tierra se estaba volviendo estéril y requerían del comercio externo para abastecerse constantemente. Y eso era un gasto muy excesivo y poco fiable con esta economía.

El dinero no era suficiente, necesitaban aumentar los precios, eso los enojaba; pero era necesario.

— ¡Padre! —Un grito resonó por la habitación donde él mayor estaba, seguido por el estrepitoso sonido de las puertas abriéndose y golpeando la pared con violencia. Volvió a llamar a su padre hasta que quedo detrás de la silla del mayor— ¡Tengo un problema!

El hombre se inclinó más en el respaldo de la silla cerrando los ojos, suspiro antes de preguntar:

— ¿Cuál es tu problema ahora, Vegeta?

El niño hizo un puchero y corrió hasta al frente del hombre— ¡Es mi hermano! —Exclamó, clavó su mirada en la del padre— No puede pelear y no quiero que me retrase en mis entrenamientos, ¡Dile que deje de intentar estar cerca mío!

— ¿Hermano? —Pregunto un infante, el príncipe más joven de unos cinco años entró corriendo a una velocidad prácticamente nula. Despacio y algo atemorizado, junto sus manos nervioso y observó alrededor— Este lugar me da miedo.

— ¡Solo los débiles sienten miedo, tonto! —Insultó Vegeta, le llevaba cinco años a su hermano. Y aunque su apariencia fuera más ruda y parecida a su padre, realmente el niño tenía mucha más energía física. El pequeño saiyajin volvió sus ojos rojos e inflamados y comenzó a llorar despacio.

— ¡Vegeta, no le grites a tu hermano! —Exclamó con furia el rey. Miro a su hijo más débil y lo observó por un momento en silencio.

—Él no es mi hermano— Sentenció Vegeta— Yo soy un saiyajin, y _esa cosa_… ¡Esa _cosa_ que tengo por pariente no es uno de nosotros! ¡No tenemos la misma sangre!

Saltó de su asiento hecho una feria con la esperanza de silenciar a su hijo mayor, mientras que él restante lloraba arrodillado en el suelo. Desconsolado— ¡Vegeta! ¡Cierra la boca! —

— ¡Nunca! —Protestó el joven, señaló a su padre y siguió elevando la voz, sobrepasando el llanto del pequeño que solo enredaba su cola en su cuerpo y seguía indefenso en el suelo— ¡Es la verdad, y seguramente tienes algo que ver con el clima! ¡Eres un idiota, si no hacemos algo la vida como la conocemos caerá al vacío!

— ¡Por favor, Vegeta, detente! —

— ¡O haces algo o lo hago yo! —Preparó una esfera de energía y miró a su hermano pequeño— Despídete de tu vida, maldito mestizo.

El rey dio un rugido y en una maniobra rápida salto sobre su hijo mayor empujando al suelo, desapareciendo la esfera de energía en el aire. El menor comenzó a darle golpes con los puños gritándole que lo soltara y gruñendo. Cuando logro inmovilizar sus brazos, empezó a agitarse sobre el suelo e intentándolo sacar al mayor con patadas fuertes en el estómago. Logró romper la armadura y concentró todos los golpes en la abertura, logrando que el rey comenzara a dejar salir sangre por entre sus labios.

De un golpe rápido golpeó la cabeza de su primogénito esperando noquearlo, pero fallando por la brusca y eficaz defensa que oponía el pequeño, solo logró dejarlo confundido. Al notar la inmovilización y que sus músculos se habían relajado, lo soltó.

Pero tan rápido como se confundió, se recuperó. Con sus manos se alejó, y levantó su pierna proporcionando una patada en el ángulo justo para descolocar la mandíbula del mayor. El niño rió, ante su triunfo, levantándose despacio e intentando estabilizarse a la vez que el contrario se levantaba.

— ¡Gané! —Avisó triunfante, dándose la vuelta para continuar con su ataque— Adiós, pequeño.

Él más alto se levantó, rápidamente tomó el tobillo de su vástago y lo levantó por el aire, bajándolo rápidamente ocasionándole un gran golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo. El suelo se agrietó y el niño dejó de moverse. Lo soltó, se sacudió el polvo y tomó entre sus grandes manos la parte inferior de la mandíbula ubicándola en su lugar.

Escupió sangre y con armonía pasó su lengua por los labios, luego tronó sus hombros—Te equivocas —Susurró con esfuerzo— Jamás debes dejar al oponente con vida.

El rey se acercó a su hijo pequeño, intentó tocarlo, pero esté se sobresaltó ante el roce y se levantó aterrado dispuesto a huir de la situación. Pero este lo tomo de la mano y susurró con una sonrisa:

—Yo jamás podría hacerte daño, hijo mío. Entre saiyajines hay que cuidarnos.

El pequeño sonrió con los ojos cristalinos y susurró algo incomprensible para el padre. Pero correspondió al abrazo, y más que eso era completamente innecesario para ambos saiyajines.

—Te querré hasta que la... muerte nos separe—Susurró el pequeño.

_[…]_

Me senté mirando hacia al vacío, las cadenas se enredaban en mi cuello con tal sutileza, que me era imposible detectarlas hasta que hacían presión. Es el precio a pagar por las muertes, las que me llevaron a ser una entidad poderosa y respetable. Las cuales anhelo repetir, cada una de ellas. Deseo matarlos de nuevo, atravesar sus carnes con mis dientes y tragarlas con esmero; partir sus músculos entre mis dedos y partir sus huesos a mano limpia.

La sangre de mis victimas pinta el camino hacia el triunfo saiyajin; hacia la perfección.

Millones de cadenas que me encierran en esta mazmorra de fuego ardiente y ladrillos del infierno, me envuelven con fervor, esas cadenas plateadas. Cada una de ellas unida a mi cuerpo con presión y calor, soldadas a mi piel hasta mis huesos. Cada una de ellas representaba una vida; una muerte.

Observé como el rey y el mestizo se abrazaban, tan cálido era aquel abrazo que me repugnaba. Me asqueaba hasta la médula. ¿Dónde se vio a un saiyajin siendo tan amable? Jamás había pasado, porque no debe pasar nunca. Pero ese niño, Vegeta.

Él debe gobernar a los saiyajines, el príncipe Vegeta lleva el alma oscurecida de maldad y rencor, su corazón putrefacto lo convierten en un candidato a la corona perfecto. Pero el padre quiere alejarlo del trono y poner al mestizo al mando. Dice que su corazón es _'puro y comprensivo'_. Puras ridiculeces tontas, cosas sin sentido.

Debo arreglar eso.

— **¡Sin caos y muerte, no puede haber perfección y fertilidad!** —conjure, las almas de los sacrificios, con los ojos negros y con la expresión de pánico comenzaron a chillar estáticas en el suelo— **¡Yo invoco a el saiyajin legendario! ¡Que entrara al cuerpo del mestizo, cegado por su ira, para acabar con su maldición! ¡Al dios de la guerra, matara a los impuros! ¡En años, se extinguirán!**

**` ¡Se extinguirán!'**

Mi grito levanto el aire enfurecido de la habitación, las almas chillaban al compás de mi risa mientras se elevaban sobre mi cabeza, girando cual huracán, arañando las paredes. Ellos sienten su alma desgarrarse, sus manos se desangran al sentir las uñas partiéndose, quedaron algunas incrustadas en la pared y otras cayeron abolladas en el suelo. Puedo oler el olor chamuscado de sus cabellos, y el suelo se tiñe de un líquido color ceniza; ya que sus ojos se derretían.

Yo tome una de ellas al azar, la agarre de la cintura y con mi otra mano tome su hombro. Estirándola. Logre dejar libre los intestinos y el estómago. Otros órganos como el hígado y demás quedaron regados por la habitación, mientras eran levantados por las corrientes de aire infernal que las sombras creaban. Sus cuerpos no tienen sangre; ya que ese era mi alimento.

Se las escuchaba murmurar absurdas incoherencias, presas del miedo. Me senté en el montón de cuerpos, cerré los ojos con tranquilidad e intente reflexionar que haría cuando el momento llegara. Pero no pude formular idea.

— **¡No hagan ruido!** —Acumule en mi cuerpo un carga de energía— **¡Cállense!** —Y la expandí de manera en la que todo fuera lo cercano a mi fuera desintegrado, y lo lejano fuera incinerado—_Tengo una idea…_ —susurre— Por esa falta de respeto, traeré conmigo a su compañera. La reina. El rey tendrá que enfrentas las penumbras que azotarán a su reino, en soledad.

[…]

Han pasado dieciocho años desde que ha llegado el segundo príncipe al castillo, y mucho ha cambiado desde entonces. La esterilidad del terreno del planeta ha conllevado como consecuencia no solo al inevitable negocio poco rentable de la importación alimenticia, si no también, a que muchos saiyajines débiles de dedicaran a las batallas para mantenerse a sí mismos o a sus familias como último recurso. Debido a eso, el número de saiyajines machos débiles se ha reducido drásticamente, y las saiyajines hembra _–debido a medidas legales que tomo el rey como último recurso para preservar la especie y prevenir una extinción masiva- _se les ha prohibido que peleen. Dándoles una pequeña cantidad de comida para ellas y su familia.

Debido a que muchos saiyajines machos débiles han muerto, saiyajines fuertes y más experimentados en el campo de batalla de clase media, han comenzado a reproducirse para mantener un número de saiyajines estables.

El clima sigue oscuro y las plantas mueren a su alrededor, los habitantes exigen a su rey respuestas y cambios para mejorar la calidad de vida. Pero el silencio es su respuesta, y sin ni siquiera presentarse, ignora el llamado de su pueblo que se enfurece cada día más. Y ya no pueden soportar, las clases luchan por la tan preciada comida, y temen con que el oxígeno desaparezca.

Las calles se tiñen de sangre, y nadie hace nada para evitarlo.

Realmente, todo ha colapsado desde la muerte inesperada y trágica de la reina. El rey ha estado en soledad, encerrado en el castillo aislándose deliberadamente de todo. Debido a eso, desde hace algunos años, su hijo mayor con tan solo once años, decide partir junto con su consejero lejos de él y volver cuando sea lo suficientemente inteligente y fuerte como para ocupar el trono.

En cambio, su hijo menor lo acompaño y arrullo todas las noches, velando por la seguridad. Prendiendo velas de cera doradas al Dios de la guerra, orándole, rogando por la recuperación del planeta y del clima. ¿Él lo escucharía?

—"_Aquel que trae la guerra, se la llevara lejos"_ —Repetía con la mano sobre el escudo y los ojos cerrados — _", y traerá la paz a nuestro pueblo; nuestro reino"_

El joven saiyajin pasaba mucho de su tiempo allí, pues bien sabía que los saiyajines habían sido criados por él, entrenados en el fino arte de la lucha para que pudieran mantenerse con vida y proliferar en el universo como la raza suprema. Aunque ahora estén pendiendo de un hilo, que cada vez era más inestable.

El muchacho suspiró, y abrió los ojos. La vela había sido consumida. Estaba cansado y algo somnoliento, eran altas horas de la mañana y realmente su cuerpo necesitaba descansar. No tenía la misma resistencia que otros saiyajines para mantenerse días o hasta semanas despierto.

Miro hacia el suelo, dispuesto a marcharse hacia su alcoba e intentar conciliar el sueño. Pero algo lo tomó por sorpresa, una pequeña mancha negra que se deslizaba sobre el suelo, era algo viscoso que dejaba una marca gris espesa detrás de sí. Con una forma amorfa, parecida a la de un torso de un saiyajin. Se arrastraba sin tocar al joven chico, rodeándolo simétricamente. Pronto le siguió otra, pero esta recorría los muebles. Era rojiza.

El joven hombre estaba algo asustado, temeroso de lo desconocido. Esas sombras extrañas comenzaron a tomar forma: Tenían brazos largos con los que se movían, con largas uñas torcidas y largos dedos esqueléticos. Sus cuencas vacías y profundas, Ambos seres liberaban un olor a azufre fuerte. Mutó de un tono renegrido a uno albino; La otra sombra difusa que pasaba por los muebles, era prácticamente igual, pero su color seguía siendo carmesí.

El sonido de la pintura rayándose lo hizo darse vuelta y mirar hacia la pared, donde unas serpientes en forma de espada, de una textura áspera, dejaban un rastro de mucosa sobre la pared, por donde había venido.

Esas criaturas guardaban silencio, uno lúgubre que incomodaba mucho más al chico. Pero comenzaron a murmurar, a gritar en un dialecto extraño y con una voz corrompida y aguda.

El chico solo logro taparse los oídos y retorcer su cuerpo, que aún seguía erguido de pie, y comenzar a correr para alejarse de ese grotesco sonido, además, el oxígeno de la habitación era remplazado por el olor a azufre que lo estaba asfixiando. Sus oídos sensibles no ayudaban a evitar que el sufrimiento sea menor. Cerro los ojos al volverse insoportable el dolor.

'_No es fácil ir erguido con los dos ojos vendados…'_

Al atravesar por la habitación, sentía clavos incrustarse en la planta de sus pies, atravesando las botas de cuero. Y produciendo pequeñas perdidas del elixir húmedo y vital de su cuerpo. Pero uno más largo perforo una arteria, si lo hubiera visto habría podido esquivarlo. Pero le fue imposible, y ahora estaba en el suelo desangrándose, mientras las voces gritaban a la distancia, él gemía de dolor.

'_ciego, en un camino de clavos.'_

[…]

— ¿Tarble? —Preguntó el afligido rey.

La puerta se abrió con mucho cuidado y lentamente, no había nadie más en el castillo, ni sirvientes o alguna otra alma.

El silencio fue la respuesta del rey, y la soledad el acompañante.

—_Vegeta…_

— ¿Hola? —Interrogó el mayor.

—_Vegeta…_

El rey se levantó y buscó con la mirada al creador de la voz, pero no podía encontrarlo. Pero una chispa de electricidad le llamo la atención— ¿Hijo…?

El niño sonrió de manera cruel mientras lo miraba a una distancia prudente. Los cables pelados que tenía, los hacia chocar sacando chispas— _Eres una deshonra._

Antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar al insulto del interlocutor, este se abalanzó clavando en sus carnes los cables pelados. Atravesaron la piel, y en contacto con el suelo. La corriente comenzó a electrocutar al rey, a tener espasmos y convulsiones. Pero cuando alejo los cables, el rey cayó al suelo, todavía con pequeñas convulsiones y el corazón muy acelerado.

—_Pagarás por tus pecados,_ **¡con tu sangre, placer de los fieles!**

Tarble se arrodilló frente a su progenitor, esté alzo la mirada viéndolo. Aterrorizado y expectante, estaba sorprendido porque su propio hijo. Su propia sangre. Demostraba en sus ojos la ira de un saiyajin, la sed de venganza y sangre que atormenta a cada uno de ellos, en todo el planeta y el universo. Porque eso eran los saiyajines; asesinos crueles y despiadados.

Esos ojos no eran de su hijo, ese no era su hijo.

Clava las uñas en la carne del hombro del saiyajin viejo, y adentra sus dedos intentado obtener más carne. De un solo estirón, arranca músculos y venas alrededor del cuello. Para incrustar sus uñas llenas de sangre y carne en las mejillas y arrancarlas. El suelo se cubría de trozos de carne sanguinolenta, mientras en las paredes se podía escuchar el sonido de los gritos de dolor del Rey saiyajin.

Clavó la mano izquierda en las costillas del hombre, y su mano derecha en el cuello inmovilizándolo. En la boca del menor, unos colmillos grandes y filosos parecían sobresalir. Eran inmensos y afilados. Se clavaron en el cuello del hombre intentando llegar a su festín.

La arteria carótida.

Cuando logro llegar a ella entre la carne blanda y suave, perforo la arteria carotidea primitiva permitiéndole a la sangre escaparse por entre los huecos que dejaban los labios. El gusto metálico llenaba su garganta, no era necesario succionar, ya que con el mismo pulso acelerado era expulsada fuera del cuerpo.

La sangre escurría por el cuello de ambos hombres, hasta el suelo. Cuando se alejó del hombre, esté estaba pálido. Con una mueca de horror en lo que quedaba de su rostro deformado y desgarrado.

Se alejó para velo mejor, y observo el vientre rasguñado y con trozos de piel desgarrada; las manos sin dedos que el mismo se había comido; La cabeza que solo era sostenida por la columna vertebral ya que mucho de los músculos habían sido arrancados en vida, y solo quedaban partes sanguinolentas con un poco de sangre seca en ellas; y su corazón.

—_Creo que no lo necesitaras_— Comento al limpiarse la sangre de la boca con el antebrazo. Se acercó al cadáver del rey Vegeta y con su mano en forma de daga, clavó en la armadura hasta llegar al corazón y arrancarlo con un solo tirón— **¡He ganado, Vegeta! ¡Haz deshonrado y has pagado por ello!**

_[…]_

Mi risa resuena por las paredes del infierno, mientras veo como una especie es llevada a su destrucción por sí misma. Las masacres en las calles son demasiado, ¡Que suerte la mía! Se están destruyendo uno a uno. Los sobrevivientes están muy heridos para resistir mucho más, solo quedan unos cuantos bebes refugiados en el subsuelo y nada más…El mundo está destruido, la guerra fue demasiado, no hay edificios en pie. El castillo esta esparcido por el suelo, solo queda el cadáver del rey y del príncipe; absolutamente nada más. Fuego y azufre en el aire; muerte y destrucción.

¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Que rayos es eso!? ¿El príncipe? ¿¡Y está vivo!?

¿Cómo es posible? Si poseí su cuerpo, no pudo haberlo resistido, debe estar muerto o moribundo. Imposible, no puede estar vivo. ¡No debe estar vivo!

Si no acabo con esto ahora, quien sabe que podría llegar a pasar. Volveré al planeta Vegeta, matare a ese mestizo y me luego me llevare a los cachorros saiyajines a otro planeta donde podrán empezar una nueva colonia, donde yo seré feliz y ellos serán fuertes.

_[…]_

El aire espeso lleno de residuos de polvo y cemento agitaba los escombros pequeños, agitó el cabello de los hombres y mujeres que habían muerto en la guerra civil saiyajina, de los que habían pedido clemencia, y los que murieron de manera honrada. De todos, pues ahora todos eran iguales; solo eran cadáveres fríos, con la sangre congelada y la mirada perdida.

Pero uno de ellos, para liberar sus pulmones tocio sangre, estaba alertado. No estaba acostumbrado al olor a sangre y sudor que dejan las batallas, ni a la destrucción a su alrededor. O, si quiera, a ver la muerte junto a él.

Se sentó y miró sus manos teñidas de sangre, y en el reflejo de un charco de sangre, su rostro estaba cubierto de la misma sustancia. Retrocedió alarmado y asustado, pero golpeó su espalda contra un objeto estático y duro. Además de pesado.

— ¿Padre? —Repitió— No… ¿Esta bien?, háblame, por favor— Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, el terror crecía dentro de su pecho, al igual que el coraje— ¿¡Quién te hizo esto!?

—No es muy difícil —Comento el Dios de la guerra—, unir los hilos de su muerte. ¿No te parece? Asesino.

— ¡Cállate! —Grito Tarble tomando entre sus manos la cabeza de su padre, la acarició con cariño y cuidado. La acerco a su pecho abrazándola con fuerza—Yo… yo no podría hacerlo.

—Si lo has hecho, tú mismo, ¿no vez, acaso? —Rió acercándose— Solo mírate, estas cubierto con su sangre. ¿Y no lo has matado tú?

—Yo… no. ¿Cómo?

—Yo he entrado a tu cuerpo —Explicó. —Y lo he matado mientras rogaba y suplicaba clemencia como el tonto que es. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú no eres un saiyajin, solo eres un mestizo y él ha profanado la ley más sangrada y antigua de la sectas que me seguían como su maestro— tomo una bocanada de aire y con energía acumulada se trasformó— ¡Porque yo soy el Dios de la guerra, el saiyajin legendario!

En el rostro del muchacho quedo impreso una mueca de horror, mezclada con sorpresa y desilusión. ¿Cómo tomarse eso? Entonces, esa mujer que adoraba no era su madre, su hermano que tanto respetaba solo era su hermanastro y… no era un saiyajin. Era deshonroso, y ahora lo entendía.

—Las penumbras… la oscuridad, ¿fue mi culpa? —preguntó alejándose del cadáver de su padre y confrontando al Dios que alumbraba el suelo con su aura— Las masacres, la hambruna, la destrucción y esas muertes en otros planetas fueron… ¿mi culpa?

Con una sonrisa cruel contestó sin dudar—Básicamente.

— ¿Mi culpa?... ¿Por mi culpa está muerta la persona más importante para mí? —Jadeo mientras lloraba— ¿Soy el responsable? ¿Yo?

—Que molesto eres— Contestó— sí, sí, sí, hombre, sí. Es tu culpa y ya. Tú lo mataste, además. ¿No te divierte? Es interesante.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. No quería parecer fuerte frente a un Dios, no quería seguir siendo fuerte y no llorar. Quería limpiar su alma de la única manera que podía hacerlo: Llorado

—Yo no… sabía lo que hacía, —susurro— después de todo era mi propio padre. —Se sentó aún arrodillado, mirando hacia el vacío—Yo era su… hijo. Pero cuando desperté, —Reflexionó de apoco cada situación, cada acción—cuando desperté, todo estaba cambiado, mi cuerpo dolía; y me cubría su sangre.

— Jamás supe lo que paso, hasta lo vi a él riéndose de forma cruel— Interrumpió Broly— Vallamos rápido con esto, desperdicias mi tiempo.

Broly se acercó y agarro su cabeza entre su mano. El chico lo miro y sonrió, con sus mejillas húmedas.

—Gracias…—Susurro— No creo poder soportar este tormento y si sigo vivo.

El hombre se relamió los labios, pero antes de aplastar su cabeza, se alejó. Algo lo disgustaba y no sabía que ocurría. Pero logro saber que era, mientras el chico mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la sonrisa en su cara. Borraría esa sonrisa y sabía perfectamente cómo lograrlo.

Tomo uno de sus brazos, y con la otra mano libre sostuvo el cuerpo del chico. Jalo con una pequeña parte de su fuerza logrando desgarrar el brazo del cuerpo. Los gritos del chico fueron lo único que se escuchaba en ese paisaje desolado. Mientras salía despedido un torrente de sangre, hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo; y ya sin ninguna extremidad superior que arrancar, lo dejo acostado en el suelo.

El gemía de dolor mientras lloraba acurrucado. Se desangraba y su piel se tornaba blanca a causa de los pocos glóbulos rojos en su cuerpo.

Broly tomo su tobillo arrastrándolo un par de metros por entre los escombros, logrando que parte de su piel se desgarrara en las tierras y sangrara.

Tenía en cada mano un tobillo del chico y los levanto en el aire. Dejando que la cabeza mirara la sombra y el suelo. Jalo con fuerza, y más fuerza. Hasta que logro que el cuerpo del muchacho de dieciocho años sea partido a la mitad. Y los órganos cayeron al suelo, junto con litros de sangre fresca y tibia.

Soltó el cuerpo muerto del chico, y se sacudió las manos. Listo para regresar a su mundo. Y luego recordó algo interesante para él.

—Pude haber hecho su muerte más divertida— Comento— Matare a cualquiera que deshonre el linaje saiyajin, mezclándolo con sangre ajena a nuestra especie. Después de todo, mi mundo siempre será el infierno de los infieles.

"_Y mi sangre el placer de los inmortales"_ Susurro el alma de un joven atreves del viento.

Broly se perdió en el horizonte de ese desértico planeta, y vaga por el universo intentando encontrar a todo aquel infiel que se atreva a mezclar su sangre. En soledad, y busca el placer de la ingesta de sangre. Siempre inmortal. Desea encerrar las almas que sacian su sed en mazmorras de fuegos en el infierno.

* * *

><p>En esta historia, yo elegí a Broly como personaje y al azar fue seleccionado Tarble. Me tomo mucho tiempo hacer la historia, pensarla, y por fin subirla. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me costó a mi hacerla… ósea, demasiado. Pero bueno, me alegra haber participado.<p>

Esta historia fue promocionada por 'Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball'.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes.

º3º Besos


End file.
